


Never Stop

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enjoy!, Everyone's alive and happy, F/M, Finally got to write a little bit of Sadreel, Fluff, I can't help writing familial interactions, I have a problem with writing happy endings, It's my fucking kryptonite, John Winchester is a good dad in this, M/M, Smut, Uhm, is that how you spell that?, maybe i should write some tragic midam, typical fluff, whatever, when would i ever do that?, who are we kidding, why am i still writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Hello my beautiful little snowflakes!</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I know, I know, don't worry, I'm working on updating Gods & Monsters.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <i>This is in response to <a href="http://freckledsnowflakedean.tumblr.com/post/104973556019/holiday-prompt-gifts-because-this-semester-from">this</a> post on mah tumbles. </i></p><p>  <i>If you enjoyed this, feel free to follow the link and send me one! :D</i></p><p>Not edited because I'm a piece of trash who spent the last 30498 hours working on this.</p><p>  <b>ENJOY!</b></p><p>  <b>Love and holiday joy,<br/></b><br/><b>Faye</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidamMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MidamMoose), [Xabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabi/gifts).



> _Hello my beautiful little snowflakes!_   
>  _I know, I know, don't worry, I'm working on updating Gods & Monsters._
> 
>  
> 
> _This is in response to[this](http://freckledsnowflakedean.tumblr.com/post/104973556019/holiday-prompt-gifts-because-this-semester-from) post on mah tumbles. _
> 
> _If you enjoyed this, feel free to follow the link and send me one! :D_
> 
> Not edited because I'm a piece of trash who spent the last 30498 hours working on this.
> 
> **ENJOY!**
> 
> **Love and holiday joy,  
> **  
>  **Faye**

Adam pushed his way out of the packed bar, just narrowly avoiding knocking a bouncer into the wall.

He burst out the back doors and into the cool November night air, leaning heavily against the brick wall of an alley.

“Good show?” A passing girl shouts over the noise blaring from the open door.

Adam nods and smiles as he pulls a cigarette out of his jacket and lights it with a lighter Dean gave him last Christmas.

Adam had been away for six months and couldn’t wait to surprise his brothers. Dean and Sam’s band wasn’t on for another half hour so Adam decided to take a quick smoke break and get a new drink.

“Got a light?” A deep voice asked from his left.

Adam offered his lighter without looking up, opting instead to take a long drag and stare at the ground. He heard the click of the lighter and a loud inhale before a stronger smell of smoke invaded his senses.

“Thanks.” The voice spoke again, rougher this time.

“I haven’t seen you here before.” The man asked.

Adam smiled slyly at the cliché line.

“You notice everyone that goes in _The Roadhouse_?” Adam asked and motioned toward the building with his head. He took in the, _ridiculously_ handsome, man that stood beside him.

Dark hair, green eyes that were probably much brighter in better light, strong build that was put on display by a tight plain black t-shirt that covered most of a tattoo hidden underneath the right sleeve. This guy was seriously attractive.

“Only those I deem worthy.” The man smiled smugly, knowing Adam just checked him out.

Not so attractive after that sentence. Adam knew this type of guy, the too cocky, holier-than-thou, I’m-hot-and-I-know-it type. He got over that type in high school.

Adam laughed dryly as he dug his heel into the end of his cigarette.

“I’m Michael and you are?”

“Done.”

Adam pushed himself off the wall and walked back into the even more tightly packed bar.

He wiggled his way to the bar, got a drink, and leaned against the pillar as his saw the next band setting up.

He smiled wide and whistled loudly; the way Sam had taught him when he was nine, as he saw said brother walk on stage with a man that was nearly the same height, which was saying a lot.

Sam’s head shot up, hair flipping wildly with the action, and waved enthusiastically at the sight of Adam.

The bar was filled with exciting chatter as they set up, but Adam could still make out the shout for Dean that Sam made.

Adam watched as Dean walked out with a raven-haired man following closely behind him, bass casually hanging on his back, like an extension of himself.

_They added new members._

Sam leaned in and talked into Dean’s right ear and then Dean looked out to the crowd and smile brightly at Adam.

The man standing _ver_ y closely behind Dean leaned in and asked him a question. Adam thought it was odd how in sync the two of them were. Dean had already leaned closer before the man behind him had even tapped his shoulder.

Adam heard Dean whistle as the last member of their band, expecting Garth to come out from behind the stage, but instead, the pompous man from the alley walked out.

Adam ground his teeth as the man’s, Michael’s, eyes locked onto his and winked, as his settled in the seat behind his drum set. Adam made sure Michael saw him roll his eyes. Michael just smiled wider.

“Good evening Lawrence! How are we tonight?” Dean’s voice boomed from behind the microphone.

The crowd’s shouts were nearly loud enough to shake the building.

“Alright,” Sam’s warm voice sounded out, “I think they’re ready Dean.”

“No, there’s no way. They’re gonna have to be louder than that!” Dean said to Sam as he turned to the crowd, who cheered impossibly louder.

“Now they’re ready. One, two. One, two, three, four!”

Adam watched them perform, the sync of the band was remarkable and the power they showcased rivaled that of any others that played tonight. Adam tried to stay focused on his brothers, but for some reason his eyes kept locking onto the drummer who was a powerhouse on his own. Adam watched as the muscles in his arms and chest moved gracefully with each song they played. The one moment though, that nearly made Adam fall to his knees and thank the gods, was when Michael, who was dripping with sweat, pulled his shirt off to reveal perfectly smooth and sculpted body. Adam just openly stared, not even hearing the music anymore and that’s when he saw Michael smiling and staring back.

_Fuck me._

Adam purposely tried to ignore Michael the rest of the time they were on stage. He distracted himself by singing along to songs he’d learned in high school when Sam and Dean first started in their garage.

They finished their last song, a powerful, heavy song with accompanying vocals and rhythm from the mouths and hands of the crowd.

“Thank you guys!” Dean and Sam said in unison, sweat in no way diminishing the blissed out and proud looks on, not only theirs, but the entire band’s faces.

They walked off stage, Michael lingering, trying to catch Adam’s eye one more time before disappearing, cheers following them out.

* * *

Adam was waiting at the bar until the crowd cleared out, chatting with the blonde bartender, Jo, when strong arms suddenly wrapped around him and lifted him out of the chair.

“ADAM!!” Sam shouted in his ear as Dean ran up and slapped Sam’s arms to put Adam down.

“Hey guys!” Adam responded gleefully as he hugged Dean and then Sam tightly.

“How’s school?” Sam shouted excitedly, ears still adjust to the normal volume.

“It’s amazing! My friend Charlie is going to come and visit next week. Classes are great, I got all A’s this semester!”

Dean clapped Adam on the back, “That’s my boy!”

“That’s amazing Adam! Good job!”

“No, what was amazing was that show! You guys were awesome! When did you start actually sounding good?” Adam joked and laughed when he was pushed by both brothers.

“That would be the help of those three.” Dean pointed proudly at the three men now approaching them.

Adam groaned, but didn’t respond to Dean questioning look.

“Hey guys! This is Adam, our brother.” Dean looked pointedly at Michael whose eyes widened at the omission.

“Adam, this Gadreel, Castiel, and –”

“Michael.” Adam finished, his turn to smile smugly at Michael. “We met earlier.”

The raven-haired man, Castiel, turned to Michael, “Wait, this is the…?” He stopped talking at Michael’s look.

Gadreel cleared his throat. “Well, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Adam,” he extended his hand forward which Adam accepted.

Castiel was next, “Your brothers never stop talking about you. They’re very proud.” Castiel's eyes moved and locked onto Dean’s and Adam noticed a light blush dusting his cheeks.

_I knew it._

“I wish I could say the same Castiel. These assholes never tell me anything.”

All of them laughed except Michael who had suddenly grown quiet.

“Cas is fine,” he said with another look to Dean who smiled bashfully, “and I’m inclined to agree.”

“Shall we get some drinks?” Gadreel offered and walked to the bar to order a round.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Adam said as he walked toward the back door.

“You need to knock that shit off Adam!” Dean shouted from where he was sitting down next Cas.

“I will if you will!” He shouted back before exiting the building.

He pulled out another cigarette and reached into his pocket where his lighter always was. Only.

It wasn’t there.

“Shit!”

Michael had it.

“Need a light?”

Adam groaned inwardly, “Speak of the devil.”

Michael’s face turned to confusion, “I’m sorry?”

“Nothing. I believe you have something of mine?” Adam held his hand out.

“Please, allow me?” Michael held his hands out; Adam’s lighter poised to ignite.

Adam stared at Michael as he leaned in and cupped his hands around Michael’s own to keep the flame from extinguishing.

He took a long drag because, shit, Michael’s eyes were a beautiful green.

Michael lit his own cigarette and the two men were silent for a moment before Michael spoke.

“I’d like to…apologize for earlier. I’m always nervous before we go on and I tend to say things that don’t represent who I am. My brothers continue to scold me for it, but I can’t seem to stop. So I’m sorry.”

Adam was shocked. This wasn’t the same man that he met two hours ago. This man was sincere, polite, nice, and still really fucking attractive.

“It’s okay. Forgiven and forgotten.” Adam smiled and was graced with one in return.

“Can we start over?” Michael asked with a remarkable amount of hope in his eyes.

“Sure,” Adam stubbed his cigarette on the ground and held his hand out, “Hi, I’m Adam, nice to meet you.”

Michael repeated the gesture with his cigarette, “Hello Adam. I’m Michael and likewise.”

It didn’t escape Adam’s notice how warm Michael’s hand was nor how its hold seemed to linger on Adam’s.

“So what’re you in school for?”

“I’m in medical school. First year.”

“That’s impressive, how is going for you?”

Adam’s face lit up and Michael noticed the passion in the other man’s eyes as he began to speak.

“It’s great actually! It’s a lot of work, but it’ll be worth it in the end. I managed to get all A’s this semester.”

“That’s wonderful! Congratulations! What kind of doctor are you going to become?”

Adam caught that Michael said “going to become” rather than “want to become.” This man already had more faith in him than their father ever did. It was refreshing and appreciated.

“Pediatrician. I love kids and I want to help them the best way I’ll know how.”

Michael smiled, a full and bright smile.

“That’s very noble of you, Adam.”

Adam really like the way his name sounded coming out of Michael’s mouth.

“What about you? A drummer? You don’t –”

“Seem the type? I’ve heard that before. I don’t know. Music is the only thing that ever made sense to me. This has been the best thing to happen to me…us, in a long time. Although I believe Cas and Gad seemed to have stuck around for different reasons.”

Adam laughed warmly, “Yeah. I, uh, noticed that too.”

Michael joined in, “Cas and Dean aren’t really hiding it anymore, but I think it’ll take some more time for the other two. Gadreel has always been extremely shy and reserved despite being a performer.”

“And what about you?” Adam asked before he could stop himself.

Michael’s eye roamed over Adam’s body causing a flush to rise in the other man’s cheeks.

“I’ve got my eye on someone, although we got off to a rocky start.”

“Oh really?”

Michael stepped _much_ closer to Adam.

“Yes, but I believe things might be turning around.”

“Really?”

Adam leaned in closer as he grabbed Michael’s right hand.

“Are you sure they’re _worthy?_ ” Adam whispered hotly in Michael’s ear before walking back into the bar, lighter in hand.

* * *

Three hours later and last call finds four men relatively drunk and a certain two completely wasted after declaring an impromptu competition, which Dean lost.

One embarrassing story following another, which is to be expected when brothers gather.

The six pay the tab and exit the building, waiting on a taxi.

“Practice is cancelled tomorrow guys.” Dean announces with a slur and a kiss to the neck of Cas who has a sated smile on his face.

“My apartment is only a few blocks away, I’ll see you guys Saturday?” Michael announced to the group of grown men using the side of a building to hold them up.

“Yeah, we’ll see you then!” Dean replies as he shoves Adam.

“Dude, what the hell?”

Dean looks pointedly at Adam then at the back of the man walking down the street.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“Adam, even Gad could see the heart eyes you two were making at each other and he barely notices when I do it!” Sam laughed and gestured to Gadreel, who looked offended, but then nodded his head at Adam.

Adam groaned and jogged lightly to catch up with Michael.

“Dean,” Cas slurred, “should we be up-up-upset that you just set up our brother with yours?”

“No, if Sam and Gad didn’t do it for us, we’d still be angry and brooding and yelling at each other nonstop.”

“Mkay.”

* * *

“Michael, wait up!”

Michael stopped abruptly and quickly turned around.

“Yes? Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just, uhm,” Adam rubbed the back of his neck, “would you maybe want to go out sometime?”

Michael stared at Adam, not answering for a long moment.

“Okay, no, I got it. Sorry, I must’ve…sorry.” Adam turned to take his leave, but was stopped when a warm hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Sorry, I-I just was taken by surprise. I’d love to go out with you.” Michael smiled softly.

Adam leaned in, alcohol and blood pumping courage through his body, and gently kissed Michael.

Michael gasped and then surged forward, taking himself and Adam, by surprise.

He gently pried his way into Adam’s mouth, exploring fully once he gained access.

The shouts from down the street cause the two to pull away.

They looked towards their brothers, Sam and Dean were dancing obnoxiously, while Cas and Gad just cheered on.

The two men lifted their middle fingers towards their brothers and met once again, softer this time.

Adam wrapped his arms around Michael’s body feeling the other man’s broad back through his fingertips.

The two were forced to part once more when the sound of car doors slamming alerted them.

Adam pulled of Michael’s lips with a slight pop, “Hey assholes!” but the taxi was already driving away.

“Shit!”

Michael’s laughter was loud and warm in the cold evening air.

Adam tried to look intimidating but eventually had to join in.

Michael took in a deep breath and sighed with a gesture of his head, “Come on. You can crash at my place tonight.”

Adam made a noise of protest, which Michal silenced.

“I have a spare room, don’t worry.”

Adam nodded and the two walked in silence until they reached Michael’s door, both hearts beating faster with every step.

Michael opened the door and gestured for Adam to go inside.

“Come on. I’ll show you your room.”

Adam followed, exhaustion from his trip home and the long night finally hitting him.

Michael opened the door to the room, “Here you go. Bathroom’s down there, let me know if you need anything.”

Adam pulled Michael to him, hand wrapping around his neck, and kissed him powerfully for a long moment. He pulled away, smiling deviously as Michael’s mouth chased his.

“Goodnight Michael.” Adam shut the door and crashed on the bed, smiling never fading as he passed out.

* * *

Adam woke up to the smell of coffee and the overwhelming urge to use the bathroom. He got up and pulled his clothes back on as he made a quick route to the bathroom. He ran into the room without hearing the shower running and was surprised by the welcome sight of a naked Michael just exiting the shower.

“Oh shit, sorry!” Adam shouted as he quickly turned around and leaned against the wall in the hallway.

Michael emerged a second later, towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping down his body.

“Don’t be,” he said with a wink as he sauntered his way back to his room.

Adam walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath. When he reemerged, he walked into the kitchen where Michael was pouring coffee in black sweats and a grey henley that hugged his body perfectly.

“See something you like?” Michael asked as Adam’s eyes met his.

“Yeah,” Adam walked and stopped right in front of Michael, “I do.”

Adam leaned in and grabbed the cup of coffee from Michael’s hands.

“Thank you,” he smiled as he sat at the table.

Michael laughed as he poured himself another cup, “You have a habit of distracting me and stealing things from my hands.”

Adam’s smile widened.

“Techinically, the first time, I stole something back. Can you steal something that belongs to you?”

“I don’t know,” Michael sat down next to Adam with a small laugh, “So what are your plans for today?”

Adam’s cheeks grew hot as Michael grabbed his hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

“U-Uhm, I have to meet with some old friends, but first I have to go home and change, and take a hot shower.”

Adam didn’t miss the way Michael’s eyes roamed over his body at the mention of the last activity.

“You could shower here,” Michael suggested hotly before he realized what he said, “y-you know i-if it saves time or something.”

Michael stood abruptly and went to pour more coffee, even though his mug was still nearly full.

Adam bit his lip against the laugh bubbling inside of him.

“Next time,” he offered before getting up to grab his shoes from the spare room, “maybe you could even join me.”

He could hear the tell-tale signs of choking on coffee as he entered the room.

He came back into the kitchen as Michael finished rinsing out the two coffee mugs.

“I have to get going.”

Michael turned around, “Want a ride?”

Adam couldn’t have said no if he tried.

* * *

They arrived at his house about fifteen minutes later, comfortable silence and low music filling the small space.

“Nice house,” Michael said as he parked on the street.

“It’s home,” Adam said with a smile, “Thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime,” Michael said as his shifting eyes finally landed on Adam.

Adam looked back.

_Why is this so awkward?_

Michael leaned in and placed a small, almost shy, kiss on Adam’s cheek.

Adam smiled and opened the passenger door, “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sooner than you think,” Michael said vaguely as he winked.

Adam just laughed and exited the car and walked up the driveway towards his childhood home.

* * *

“Mom?” Adam called as he entered the house.

“In the kitchen!” She called back.

Adam walked the familiar route to the kitchen and immediately ran to see what she was cooking, face entering the small space between her and the pot of sauce simmering.

“Knock it off,” She slapped the back of his, “You’ll burn that beautiful face, that I worked so hard on, right off.”

“I think I had some part in that Mary.” John said from the entrance of the kitchen, smirking.

“Hey Dad! I didn’t see you last night before I left. Where were you?”

“Bobby called me out for a job, I just got back.”

Adam nodded his head as Mary slapped his hand from grabbing green beans from the casserole dish she was now prepping.

“What’s the special occasion?” Adam asked as he

“Dean said he’s bringing a special someone to dinner tonight that he wants us to meet.”

Adam dropped the mail he was going through.

_Shit. Shitshitshit._

“Is Sam coming too?”

“Of course and he’s bringing his boyfriend.” John spoke from behind the refrigerator door.

Adam sighed in relief, he thought the whole "three gay sons" thing would be a bigger deal.

“Wait, so why are there eight plates?”

“Dean said there’d be an extra person, Michael, I think it was? He’s a brother of someone, I don’t know,” Mary sighed, “I swear, one of these days I’m not going to have to feed an army.”

John laughed and kissed Mary’s cheek, “And on that day, you’ll cry.”

Adam made a fake sound of vomiting as he went to his room.

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text before jumping in the shower.

_So…you’re coming to dinner at my parents? Weird first date._

He showered and dressed quickly. He just finished pulling his shirt on when his phone chirped.

_Yes, apparently I am. Cas is very nervous and demanded my support. I’m just being a good brother, Adam._

Adam laughed, first at the thought of Cas being nervous and then at Michael.

_Oh, ok. So you don’t want to see me?_

Adam grabbed his boots and was lacing the second one up when he phone chirped again.

_Of course I do. How could I miss the chance to see you all cute and flustered when your family embarrasses you?_

Adam blushed at being called cute and the fact that Michael already knew what his family was like.

_I’ll patiently await your arrival then. See you later._

Adam grabbed a set of keys to an old truck and left to meet his friends.

* * *

“Andy!” Adam shouted as he entered the small coffee shop.

“ADAM!” Samandriel shouted as he ran out from behind the counter and hugged Adam.

The two separated and walked to the table in the back.

“What the hell are you doing here? You didn’t get kicked out did you?” Samandriel asked from where he was making two drinks.

Adam laughed, “No, no. I’m just home for the holidays for a little over a month.”

“Oh that’s cool! How was this semester?”

“Great. I got straight A’s.”

“You that like it’s so easily accomplished Brainiac,” A small brunette said as she walked from the back room.

“RUBES!” Adam rushed to hug her from behind because she was carrying boxes.

“Get off me loser or I’m going to drop these and then my boss will be mad.” She said with a glare at Samandriel.

“Boss? Wait, you bought this place?” Adam asked.

“No, are you kidding? Where would he have found the money for that?”

Samandriel shot a look at Ruby before turning to Adam.

“No, I didn’t buy it. My uncle moved away and he gave me this place because I practically lived here anyway.”

“Dude that’s awesome!” Adam said as he gave Samandriel another hug.

“So what have you been up to since you got back Blondie?” Ruby asked as she nearly threw a to-go cup at a customer.

“Not much, Dean and Sam had a show last night and I spent all night there.”

“Oh yeah? They’re really gaining a lot traction around here. Since they added those three sexy guys and finally found their sound, they’ve just been amazing. Especially that drummer! Oh boy!” Ruby finished her praise with an exaggerated fanning of herself.

An unexpected flare of jealousy rose in Adam and he was half a second away from growling at her.

_What the hell?_

He collected himself, “Yeah, I saw. So what else have you two been up to?”

The three of them spent the better part of two hours drinking coffee, catching up, and reminiscing and then Adam’s phone rang.

“One sec, guys,” he managed to say through a fit of laughter as he went outside to answer his phone.

“Hello?”

“What do I wear?” Michael asked hurriedly through the other line.

“What?”

“To your parents. What should I wear?”

Adam smiled warmly at how frantic and _nervous_ Michael seemed to be.

“Oh! Uhm, trust me they’re going to be fussing over Cas so much, you could be naked and they would probably compliment you on your abs.”

Adam swallowed heavily, mouth suddenly dry at the memory of Michael naked. He wouldn’t mind seeing it again. Over and over and over again.

“…as much as you’d like it and I don’t think that would be appropriate, Adam.”

“Damn, my plan is ruined. In that case, t-shirt and jeans works fine.”

“Alright, sounds good.”

“Yeah, it _really_ does.” Adam’s voice came out rougher than expected.

“Well, I’ll see you soon then.”

“Okay.” Adam pulled his phone away to hang up.

“Oh and Adam?”

He pulled it back, “Yeah?”

“I’d like to see you naked, over and over and over again, as well.”

The line went dead and Adam wanted to be as well. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

_How can he say shit like that, but stumbles when he suggests I shower at his place? Oh, he’s nervous. Hmm…I’ll just have to make him nervous more often._

Adam smiles deviously and enters the coffee shop to say goodbye to his friends, but promising to see them more before he leaves.

He dials a number on his phone as he heads out, “Hey, what kind of outfit can make someone simultaneously nervous and turned on?”

He laughed at the immediate shouts of joy and heads to the small series of shops at the edge of town.

* * *

Adam had just finished setting the table when Sam burst through the back door with bags full of groceries.

“Here, let me help.” Adam took about six bags from Sam’s hands when he saw Gadreel come in with more.

“Jesus Sam, it was your turn, but don’t you think this is a bit overboard?”

“Don’t be mad because I’m Mom’s favorite.”

Dean walked in after that with three pies that looked homemade.

“Please Sammy! We all know _I’m_ Mom’s favorite.”

“Boys! Don’t be silly. Gadreel is my favorite.” She laughed at the looks of confusion and disappointment as she moved to hug Gadreel first, “How are you sweetie?”

“Just fine ma’am, how are you?”

“I’m good. Finally got all my boys in one place for the first time in six months. What mother wouldn’t be happy?”

She moved past where Sam and Adam were wrestling for a box of cereal and walked straight to Dean who looked like he was about burst out of his skin.

“Is that pie?”

Dean didn’t answer, just looked to the stoic, but wide eyed man behind him.

“Yes, I wasn’t sure which flavor would go well with your lovely dinner, so I…I made three.”

Mary laughed warmly, “I can see why Dean is so infatuated with you. I’m Mary and you are?”

Castiel’s body lost all of its nervousness and tension immediately and advance his hand forward, “I’m Castiel, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Mary slapped Cas’ hand away and moved to hug him.

“Welcome to the family.” She murmured as she hugged him close.

“Alright!” She clapped her hands together, “Everyone inside! Come on!”

Michael was the last to enter, a bottle of wine in his left hand.

“Hello,” Mary said brightly, “You must be Michael.”

“Yes, I brought this for you, though it seems small by comparison.” Michael said sheepishly as he ducked his head.

“Nonsense,” she said as she looped her arm through Michael’s and walked him further into the kitchen, “Wine is the best grocery there is.” She laughed warmly as she walked into the living room where Sam and Dean were arguing about who got to sit where.

Michael cautiously place the bottle on the counter, feeling extremely nervous and out of place.

“I see you followed my advice.” Adam’s voice said from behind him.

Michael turned around and his jaw nearly fell to the floor. Adam was wearing tight, almost _too tight_ , black jeans that left nothing to the imagination and an equally tight white t-shirt. It was simple but extremely effective.

“Wh—,” Michael cleared his dry throat, “What do you mean?”

“You’re wearing jeans and a t-shirt.”

“Oh, yes. Well, it was either this or nothing at all.”

Adam’s eyes darkened.

“I—,”

“Adam! Come tell Sam one of the _many_ reasons he need a haircut!”

Adam moved to go to the living room, but was quickly crowded against the counter.

Michael looked quickly to see if anyone was around before pulling Adam into a quick but heated kiss, one with a promise of _more_.

“Better get going.”Michael stepped back with a soft brush of his hand on Adam’s hips that made Adam feel hotter than the kiss did.

Adam looked at Michael in shock before rushing to the living room.

“Dean put the damn scissors down! You look like a murderer!”

Mary returned to the kitchen to check on the food as Michael was looking for a place to put his jacket.

“Oh honey, here.” She held her hands forward, “Adam!”

Adam ran into the kitchen, “Yeah?”

“Go hang this up and offer our new guest something to drink.”

Adam ran to hand the jacket up and came back into the kitchen, “What can I get you?”

“A water is fine, please.” Michael said with a polite, controlled voice.

Adam smile deviously as he slowly turned around and bent over to grab the a water bottle from the bottom drawer of the fridge.

Michael couldn’t help but stare, completely forgetting that Adam’s _mother_ was in the room with them.

“So how do you know this group of troublemakers?” She asked with a happy, _knowing_ look directed at Michael.

“Two of them are my brothers.”

“Here you go.” Adam handed the bottle of water to Michael, fingers slightly rubbing against the other man’s as the bottle exchanged hands.

“Thank you,” Michael smiled, “The other two are bandmates.” He turned back to Mary.

“I see,” she smiled wickedly, “And what about Adam?”

Michael choked on some water; he really needed to stop drinking things around the Winchesters.

“I’m sorry?”

She laughed warmly, “Please, a mother knows these things. I saw it the moment my son walked in the room.”

Adam was really interesting the tile of the kitchen and Michael just stared.

“Mary, quit tormenting these young boys. They look like they’re about to bolt out the door.”

John moved to stand by Michael and out his hand out, “Hi, I’m John, I believe my family is making you uncomfortable.”

Michael took the offered hand, “Pleased to meet you and not at all. Just speaking the truth.” Michael moved his eyes from John to Adam and smiled.

“You little shit! Get over here!” Dean shouted as Sam came barreling into the kitchen and hiding behind their mom.

“Boys!” John bellowed, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Yeah Dean,” Sam said, still cowering behind their Mom, “You’re being ridiculous!”

Dean was held back from advancing on Sam by his father’s hand.

“Dinner table! Now!”

Everyone gathered as Michael and Adam helped Mary carry the dishes in the dining room. The only two seats left were next to each other at the end of the table by Mary.

Halfway through the meal and two small food fights later, Mary had started telling the story about the Christmas that Adam accidently dropped the turkey in the trash and they had to order Chinese food.

Adam was hiding his flushed face from embarrassment when he felt a hand on his thigh, he stared at it before placing his own on top, lacing their fingers together, and smiling at Michael who was listening intently to Mary’s story.

They remained that way until the end of dessert.

* * *

Michael finished putting dishes in the sink when Mary’s hand gently touched his shoulder and gave him the last of them.

“Don’t say anything,” She said to Michael and silenced what he was about to say with a sharp but concerned look.

“I saw the way you two act around each other. I don’t know how long you’ve known each other, two hours, two weeks, two years, doesn’t matter. You both have the same look John and I had for each other the day we got married. The same look Sam had when he brought Gadreel home and when I met Castiel today. It’s just…when you know, _you know._ Just don’t break his heart, I’d hate to have hurt you.”

She touches his shoulder once more, smiles and walks to the living room.

Michael hears her shout, “Sam! Get your hand off that poor boy’s leg, he looks uncomfortable!” He then hears Adam’s loud laugh as he enters the kitchen.

“They’re about to start a game of Spades, if you want to join?”

Michael was still facing the sink, going over every word Mary had said to him, it couldn’t really be that simple or serious, could it?

Adam’s hand touched Michael’s shoulder, mirroring Mary’s earlier action, “Did you hear me?”

Michael shook himself, “Y-yeah, I just thought I’d help clean up, it’s the least I could do.”

Adam didn’t say anything as Michael started the water in the sink, just grabbed a dish towel off the counter and waited for clean dishes.

They finished before the first round of Spades was over.

Michael was about to join them when Adam held him back, “Wait.”

Adam ran and grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle off the counter before signaling for Michael to follow him.

They walked out to the gazebo in the back of their yard and sat down.

“This is nice,” Adam said after the two sat in silence for a while.

“The wine or this?” Michael asked as he gestured between the two of them.

“Both.” Adam smiled. “So how did you enjoy the circus of Sunday night dinner?”

“It was great. Your parents are great and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sam and Dean act so…”

“Childish?”

Michael laughed, “Yes, it’s like they were twelve years old.”

“Do Cas and Gad ever act like that?”

“On occasion, Cas uses his words and Gadreel likes to pull pranks with our younger brother, Gabriel.”

Adam’s eyebrows shot up, “Really?”

Michael laughed again, louder and warmer, “I know, he doesn’t seem the type, but once,” more laughter, “he covered Castiel’s car in post-its that said, “I like mens butts and I cannot lie.”

Adam started laughing loudly, “Was this in high school?”

“No, two weeks ago.”

Both men burst into a long fit of laughter that last for several moments.

“I like when you laugh,” Adam said before he could stop himself.

Michael didn’t hesitate, “Likewise.”

Adam cleared his throat, “So how many siblings do you have?”

“Seven, well eight if you count my cousin that lived with us.”

“EIGHT?! I can barely handle the two lunatics in there!”

“Yes, there's Lucifer, we call him Luke, me, Gadreel, Castiel, Balthazar, that’s our cousin, Gabriel, and the twins, who look nothing alike, Hannah and Anna. Most of them live elsewhere, but we usually manage to come together for Christmas.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I know. Can I ask you something Adam?”

Adam turned to Michael after he finished his first glass of wine, “Anything.”

“Well it’s actually two things. First, what did you mean when we arrived and you said it was Sam’s turn?”

Adam’s smile was shy, “Oh that, well, we all moved out around the same time, so my Mom suggested that we all get together every Sunday for dinner. It’s not rigorous; sometimes one of us is busy or, in my case, lives two and a half hours away. But Dean, Sam, and I made a deal that because our Mom cooked everything, we each would take turns refilling her stock when we came in.”

Michael smiled lazily, wine and a full stomach finally hitting him, and leaned against the wall of the gazebo, “That’s very sweet of you.”

“Thank you, though I’m afraid if any of your family tried, they’d be bankrupt in a week.”

Michael laughed loudly and nodded his head in agreement.

“What was your other question?”

Michael’s face grew serious and he coughed to clear his throat, “Uhm, do you know about this “look” everyone around me seems to be talking about?”

Adam looked pensive for a while before a blush crept up his neck to his cheeks and he groaned, “Who was it?”

Michael shot a questioning look to Adam.

“Who, in my nosey little family, said something to you? It was Dean, wasn’t it? God, he never just lets me be. He always tries to set me u—”

“It was your mother.”

“Oh,” was all Adam said.

That changed everything. She was eerily adept to these things. She called Bobby and Ellen’s marriage on the day they met.

“Uhm, it’s nothing. My mom likes to play matchmaker.”

“It’s sounds like it’s more than that.” Michael replied as his pour the last of the bottle in his glass.

Adam groaned again, “Fine. She has a twelfth sense about these things, always has since she was a child. She’s like cupid or something. She always knows when a couple will make or break it and sometimes she even knows when.”

“So, she thinks we’re in a relationship?”

“No, I doubt it and as much as I’d like it to be, I doubt that’s what she meant. What did she say to you?”

Michael stared and Adam didn’t seem to realize what he said.

“You’d want to be in a relationship with me?”

Adam’s mind caught up and his eyes locked onto Michael, “Look I know it’s weird and I know you’ll say no, but I’ll be honest. Yes. I don’t know what it is about you, but I was drawn to you from the second I met you, even though you were kind of pompous. I tried, believe me, I _tried_ to not watch you every second of your show last night, but I-I couldn’t. There’s just something about you and now I’ve rambled my way into a hole and you probably think I’m cra—”

Adam was cut off by the sudden presence of Michael’s lips latching onto his. His responding moan gave Michael’s tongue entry as it licked into Adam’s mouth. Adam’s hands came up to grasp Michael’s shoulders, needing to feel everything, feel this was real.

It was _very_ real.

Michael moaned as Adam bit and sucked at the extremely sensitive spot below his ear causing Michael to pull away quickly.

“W-wait.”

“I-I’m sorry if that was too much.”

“It wasn’t. I just can’t do this.”

“Oh,” Adam said, dejected, “Can I ask why?”

“Because I like you. _A lot_. It’s weird, you know? I heard so much about you from Dean and Sam and they made you seem so magnificent and remarkable and then I met you.”

Adam scoffed, “And my perfect image was shattered?”

“On the contrary. You exceeded it.”

Adam’s eyes widened, “Oh?”

“Yes, _completely_ exceeded it and I can’t do this unless I know you’re serious. I’m not looking to just screw around. I want all of you Adam,” Michael grabbed Adam’s hands, “All or nothing.”

Adam smiled at Michael, and kissed him soundly on his lips.

“I’m all in baby.”

Michael laughed and kissed Adam once more before he quickly downed his last glass of wine to help center himself.

“So, you really want to do this?” He started, “Date, I mean?”

Adam smiled as he grabbed Michael’s hand, “Yeah, I really do. I’m just surprised you think I’m worthy.”

Michael winced at Adam’s words, “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

Adam shook his head with a smug smile.

Michael leaned in to kiss Adam again when a whistle sounded out from the back of the house.

It was Sam and Dean, who were holding up what looked to be a rapidly and poorly made “Congratulations!” sign.

Adam stood up slowly and pulled Michael up with him.

“Please excuse me, while I kill my brothers.”

Michael smiled, laughter and leftover lust swirling in his eyes. He placed a small kiss on Adam’s lips and smacked his ass.

“Go get ‘em sugar.”

Adam took a deep breath and then sprinted to the back door where Sam and Dean were giggling like school girls before they noticed him.

Michael had never seen two grown men shriek and jump off a porch so fast.

* * *

“Thank you for a lovely evening and I apologize for Dean’s behavior and your azaleas.”

The fight had somehow ending in Dean and Sam being sprayed with the hose in the back and falling into Mary’s azaleas. She was not happy and all three boys promised to help her plant more.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I stopped apologizing for my boys’ behavior long ago. It’s something you get used to.”

Everyone said their farewells but Michael.

“Adam, could I ask a favor?”

Adam smiled at how polite Michael really was, “Sure, anything.”

“Could you give me a ride back to my place? I’ve had too many drinks and would rather be safe than sorry.”

Adam had only had one glass so he agreed with a nod.

* * *

The drive didn’t take long and they soon pulled up to Michael’s apartment.

Michael seemed to thinking something over because it was a few minutes before he realized where they were.

“Would you like to come u—,” he started.

“Yes.”

Adam put the car in park and killed the engine.

They walked casually to Michael’s apartment and entered the same way they did the night before.

“Welcome back. Do you want some wat—,” Michael stopped as Adam pulled his shirt off and walked down the hallway as though he owned the place.

Michael shouldn’t have been so turned on by that, but he was.

“You coming?” Adam shouted while Michael just stared at the shirt on the floor.

Michael locked the door and rushed to his room where Adam sat casually on his bed, only in boxers.

“I guess you don’t need something to drink?” Michael asked as he shed is shirt.

“Not yet. I think this will do just fine.” Adam replied as he stretched his long body seductively.

Michael couldn’t resist and moved to the bed quickly and kissed Adam passionately as his hands roamed the warm, smooth skin of Adam’s chest that he finally got to _really_ explore.

Adam’s moved to Michael’s belt as the other man attacked his neck biting, licking, and _marking_ the sensitive skin.

Michael’s jeans and boxers are off before he knows it, distracted by the noises he’s drawing from Adam.

Adam’s hands move lower and lower on Michael, grasping him and causing the other man to moan and shiver deliciously against Adam’s skin.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Michael, if you ask me one more goddamn time if I’m sure about anything, I will leave you right now.”

“Fine,” Michael said as he gripped Adam’s wrists and forced them above his head, “Stay still.”

Adam moaned at the commanding tone and tried to stay still like he requested.

Michael starts at Adam’s neck discovering more and more sensitive spots that make Adam shake, quiver, and moan. He moves down over his chest, nipples, and smooth stomach making each and every possible muscle shake as he goes.

Adam’s having a hard time staying still, a light sheen of sweat covers his body from his high state of arousal and the effort he’s made to stay still.

“M-Michael, please.”

Michael halts his attachment to Adam’s hipbones and raises himself over Adam.

“Please what, _Adam?_ ” he whispered hotly into Adam’s ear before biting it gently.

Adam moans and gives control over to his body as he rolls his hips in Michael’s.

“ _Please_ , do something! For the love of all that it holy, fucking do something.”

Michael’s laugh is warm against his skin and his voice is rough and low when he speaks, “Turn around.”

Adam isn’t even embarrassed with how quickly he complies.

Michael fingers are already slicked with lube and he rubs around Adam’s hole for only a moment before thrust two fingers deep inside Adam.

Adam moan is loud and long, the slight pain mixing with the sudden pleasure of Michael stroking his prostate.

Michael’s chest connects with Adam’s back, sweat from both men making a slick, sensual sound, and whisper roughly in Adam’s ear, his arousal rising quickly.

“That’s it. Let me _hear_ you.”

Adam moans again and bites his lip hard at the quick way Michael is opening him up, three fingers now pulsating in and out of him.

“God, you’re so fucking tight, Adam. You feel so good. I can’t wait to be _inside_ you.”

Adam moans again and his demand comes out as more of a plea.

“Then fucking do it already.”

Michael’s fingers suddenly pull out and Adam grunts at the loss of sensation.

He quickly puts a condom on and slicks his hard cock before lining himself up.

“Michael, ple—”

Adam’s plea and air supply is cut off as Michael enters him completely with one quick push forward.

“Fuck!” Both men exclaim simultaneously.

Michael gives Adam time to adjust and time for him to get himself under control before pulling out slowly and then pushing back in quickly.

“Fuck Adam, you’re so tight. So good…so good.” Michael stops before he rambles into incoherency that Adam long since went past.

“You too…Michael…please…fuck me…faster…right there.” The short comments and requests were followed by whimpers and moans that had brought Michael closer to the edge faster than he normal would.

“Please…Michael, I’m close. Please, touch me.”

Michael pulled Adam up, back to chest, and the sudden change cause him to fuck deeper and faster into Adam. He grabbed Adam’s dripping cock and stroked quickly matching his pace that was faltering.

“Adam,” Michael mouthed into the other man’s neck, “Come for me _Adam_.”

Adam entire body seized as he came hard, little white spots clouding his vision. Michael pushed in as deep as he could as he followed Adam over the edge.

The two lay there for a long time, catching their breath, cooling down, and enjoying the afterglow of having mind-blowing sex.

Michael eventually pulled out of a relaxed, boneless Adam, and pulled off, tied, and threw the used condom in the trashcan across the room.

“Are you okay?”

Adam turned his head, though even that seemed like too much of an effort, “I’m perfect. That was amazing.”

Michael smiled, a little proud, but mostly satisfied, “I agree.”

He placed a kiss on Adam’s forehead then went to the bathroom where he washed his hands and got a wet rag.

He gently cleaned Adam off and threw the rag in the hamper before turning off the light.

He crawled in bed and covered the two of them up before he pulled Adam to him.

Michael breathed in the smell Adam before kissing his neck gently.

“Goodnight Adam.”

“’Night Michael,” Adam said three seconds before he passed out.

Michael soon followed Adam as he would for the rest of his life.

* * *

_Three years later. November 12 th. A bar called The Roadhouse in Lawrence._

 

Adam pushed his way into the too packed bar, nearly knocking a bouncer in the wall as he did.

“One more! One more! One more!”

Adam quickly joined in on the cheers and screamed with the crowd as the, now famous, band walked back on stage.

Everyone took their normal spots, but Michael held Dean back and talked to him quickly before pointing at Adam. Dean looked over at Adam and laughed as he nodded his head.

Dean passed on what was said to him to Sam, Gadreel, and Castiel.

Adam looked around but couldn’t see his boyfriend of three years.

Adam graduated early from med school and was thoroughly embarrassed when well over twenty people stood up, his family and friends, followed by Michael’s, and cheered as he received his degree. It was hard though, in the beginning, when Adam had to go back to school. Charlie visited the next week of his break, after he and Michael got together, and as soon as Charlie had heard the band, she sent their demo to her boss Crowley who signed them almost immediately. It was even harder when they were on tour for a year and half, Adam only seeing them about a dozen or so times in that year, before they went on hiatus to make new music and live a normal life for a while. Dean and Cas eloped six months into the tour, in Paris, of all places. Mary didn’t talk to them for a full hour before she ran into the living room crying happily and hugging them. Sam and Gadreel claimed and still claim that they don’t need to officially get married and if it weren’t for his parents or Dean and Cas, Adam would say he's never seen as much devotion in a relationship as he does in theirs. Adam hears a girl talk about how hot the drummer is since he’s the only one not gay or taken and laughs as he finishes his drink. He didn’t worry about Michael cheating, both of their brothers were with him 24/7 and even if they weren’t Adam trust Michael absolutely. And it wasn’t something like that that made Adam want to drop everything and fly or drive to wherever Michael was. It was the distance. It was that he couldn’t kiss, hug, hold, or even touch Michael when he wanted to. Skype, text, pictures, and phone calls could only go so far, but they’ve lasted this long and Adam knows that they’ll last longer. It still surprises Adam that he and Michael are together, his mother never lets them forget that she knew from the first Sunday dinner they had and Charlie claims it was her fashion advice that got them together. Adam’s just glad they’re together now, though he’s dreading Michael’s eventual departure when they go on tour again. It’s not easy dating the drummer of you brothers’ band when they’re an international sensation.

“Alright, we’re ready. This is our last song, and it’s a cover so bear with us.”

Adam’s face turned to one of confusion. Their number one band rule was: no covers.

They started playing the only slow song of the night and Adam could only manage to stare at the empty seat where his boyfriend was supposed to be.

_This is my love song to you. Let everybody know I’m yours. So you can fall asleep each night, babe, and know I’m dreaming of you more._

Adam turned when the bouncers slammed the doors open to reveal Michael…in a black suit.

Adam’s jaw would have dropped had his body been able to move.

  
_You’re always hoping that we make it. You always want to keep my gaze. Well you’re the only one I see and that’s the one thing that won’t change._

Michael walked slowly towards Adam, staring directly into his eyes as the crowd moved away and into one another to make room for him.  
  
_I’ll never stop trying._

Adam tried to move closer, he really did. His feet seemed to be rooted to where he was standing.

_I’ll never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me._

Michael smiled at Adam and his breath caught in his throat. God, how big is this bar and why did it seem like time was stopping?

_  
I’ll never stop holding your hand. I’ll never stop opening your door. I’ll never stop choosing you babe. I’ll never get used to you._

Michael was now standing in front of Adam, grabbing his hands and lowering himself down on one knees as the band kept playing, vocals lowered so Adam could hear Michael… _sing_.  
  
“And with this love song to you, it’s not a momentary phase. You are my life, I don’t deserve you, but you love me just the same. And as the mirror says we’re older, I will not look the other way. You are my life, my love, my only, and that’s the one thing that won’t change.”  
  
There were no more vocals, just soft instrumental as Adam stared at Michael pulling out a ring box and opening it.

“Adam Winchester, if you deem me _worthy_ , will you do me the honor and marry me?”

Adam laughed as the tears that had built up finally overflowed.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Michael breathed out in relief and happiness as he stood back up and kissed Adam passionately.

The large crowd burst into an ear-shattering shout of joy, but the two didn’t pull away.

“I love you Adam.” Michael breathed into Adam’s lips.

“I love you too Michael. All or nothing, right?” Adam smiled against his future husband’s neck, recalling the night, long since passed, when they began this.

Michael pulled back, so much love and adoration shining through his eyes, “I’m all in, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song doesn't belong to me.  
> It is Never Stop by Safetysuit.


End file.
